I don't really know what to call this
by Tana Satou
Summary: Furry one-shots people from 'Furries in the Woods' came up with. I'm just publishing them :3 I don't even know what this is supposed to be about...
1. DWAGON

**This story is dedicated to Saul (From Furries in the Woods). Oh and, they said that I should write a fanfic with these random words, so, yeah. I actually did it. This is a joke "fanfic". I have permission from Saul to post this.**

* * *

><p><strong>part 1: epilogue<strong>

THA DWAGON WENT RAWR AND DA FENEC WAS SU SCAREDYDEDY THT HE RN AEAWAY AND DEN DEY BUTFUCK.

_~fin_


	2. Sextoys

**This is from Runes XD**

* * *

><p>Once a creature stumbled into the woods and begged for money. To their surprise everyone gathered around them. They were kidnapped and brought into a cellar full of sextoys. What happened then shall never surface.<p> 


	3. Autobahn

**I took non-story content and made it into story content, this one is from Runes again. On the parts that I added, I made the spelling horrible on purpose.**

* * *

><p>oh yeah ouo did you know there is this thing called "dogging" where people go to Autobahn parking-spaces and have groupsex with each other? "No..." someone said "WHELL TO BAD" Runes yelled. Later dat nighht, teh personn went to Autobahn parking-spaces and had groupsecks with some gay drunkards<p> 


	4. Another Dwagon Story

**From Runes... Again**

* * *

><p>When the fennec and the Dwagon entered the woods as well, they were surprised to find traces of a fight, probably someone being kidnapped in the ground. As they came closer to the center people greeted them as if they had known them for ages, but something was just slightly odd. Maybe it was the begger that was sitting in the middle of the gathering, tied up and looking quite disturbed. They were wondering what had happened to him.<p> 


	5. Am I Watching A Soap Opera?

**This is from Sandra... Quite the drama, quite the drama indeed.**

* * *

><p>Valentine, Oh Valentine...why art thou so cruel, oh valentine...your eyes speak of love, yet your eyes seek hatred...I gave what I could, but you stole from me what I could not...I begged you for your love, and all i received was your hollow words and immitation...and as you lie cold in your demise, i shall do to you, as you've done to me..." I can hear the clock tower chiming its message to the town now, as the bells swung and rang loudly. One, Two, Three, they struck, calling out to the nightgoers of this night.<p>

Four, Five, Six, they called to the men and children of the night, to the whores and merchants who lurk in their shadows. Seven, Eight, Nine, oh how they chimed so loud, to the ones who chose to listened, listening to their rhythmic calls. Ten, Eleven, Twelve...twelve was the hour now, twelve in the morning. The witching hours had begun, and shalt silence the passerby with their presence, now. The hours of witching, the time of silence. The time of day when no one dared stay outdoors, for fears of the unknown.

The rain fell hard around me, the silence of the cold air ringing in my ears. I can feel the cold water fall onto my muzzle as i look on at what I've finally done. The warm burning of blood resonating from my body blood flowed over my eye and down my face, and from arms, down to my hands, where it proceeded to fall to the cold, wet ground. My fists are clenched, my breathing heavier than normal, my blood staining my white fur, my torn shirt showing the signs of hatred. Staring down to his body, which lie on the street, motionless and bleeding, much more than I. My knuckles burned and stung as i stood motionless.

Life seemed to stop at this moment, for me, at least. But, that wasn't were my mind was. My mind was coated red with hatred, and evil, the knife buried deep into chest, buried deep into his heart, a luxury that he stole from me. I press my hand to my chest, my tail hanging low at this point, feeling the stitches that i had grown to know. Where my heart used to be, was now an empty space, and where my chest used to exist, now existed a heart-shaped hole, stitched closed. My body, my non existent heart, now cold.

The one who stole it from me now lay before me, deader than a fucking doornail. In my hand, hanging loosely, was his heart, beating steadily in my palm. It was warm, like a child...that is, until i crushes it, an audible pop heard in the air, blood flowing from my hand as it burst.

His life, and mine own, had ended by my own hand. First my knees, then my chest, then finally, my head. Life began to slow down now, as the sounds began to blur. Here i was, dying. Call it suicide, if you must. Call it murder, if you shall. What this was, now, was neither...i used to love, and hate, but now, i was dead... In all honesty, between you and me...it wasn't as dramatic as i had thought.


	6. The Elevator Here Is Shit!

**This was by Skarlet**

* * *

><p>Three ladies, Krys, Skarlet, and Lillian went on an important business meeting in a nearby town. They all stayed the night on the top floor of a 75-story building. The next day they went to their meetings and completed other errands, taking several hours in total. When they got back they found out the elevator wasn't working, so they would have to use the stairs.<p>

Skarlet said "for the first 25 floors, I'll sing songs. For the next 25, Lilly can tell sad stories. And for the next 25, Krys can tell jokes". So for the entire walk they did just that. Skarlet sang songs for the first 25 floors, Lilly told sad stories for 25 floors, and Krys told a bunch of terrible offensive jokes for the last 25 floors. Finally, just as they approached the door after a long and exceptionally exhausting walk up the stairs, Krys said "I left my best joke for last..."

"I left the room key in the car."


End file.
